


Такие же, как...

by Crazy_Maestro, fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Мини G-PG13_2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, ГП!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Соло был ему не нужен. Он не мог поменять мнение влиятельных родителей, не был любимчиком учителей. Ему нечего было дать Армитажу.





	Такие же, как...

**П** редвзятость — вот как это называлось. В их школе она царила во всем, начиная с первых минут ее существования. Потому что на Слизерин брали хитрых и высокомерных, и так им себя полагалось вести. Воевать с отважными, распрекрасными гриффиндорцами, морщить нос при упоминании магглов и отвратительно себя вести. Когтевранцы, следуя правилам, просто не вмешивались и закатывали глаза на их крысиную возню, а пуффендуйцев все и всегда списывали со счетов. Они могли лишь беспомощно улыбаться и тащиться в хвосте в учебе и, из-за этого же, по баллам. Ни разу не получили кубок за все время, что Армитаж пробыл здесь. В том числе и благодаря тому, что сам он усиленно лез из своей змеиной кожи вон для победы. Репутация, уважение и признание — вот что его интересовало. Еженедельное краткое письмо от отца с припиской «Неплохо». И каким же презрением к самому себе оно наполняло его без этого слова. Но и заставляло работать в два раза больше.  
  
Следуя негласному правилу Четырех предрассудков, он с первого курса приучился помалкивать о матери и много болтать об отце. Научился держать спину ровно, а подбородок — задранным. Учиться учиться ему было не нужно, в своей маггловской школе он никогда не получал ничего ниже «А». Когда слизеринцы заметили, что от ублюдка Хакса гораздо больше пользы, чем от насмешек над ним, они приняли его в свой круг почти мгновенно. А теперь уже и он управлял ими, полтора года как. Значок старосты поблескивал на форме, и все старались быть с ним поласковее. Вдруг он застанет их в коридорах после отбоя, например?  
  
Так что к шестому курсу он смог наконец немного расслабиться. Хогвартс отлично выучил его врать в глаза и лицемерить. И если это значило быть лучшим, — а так оно и было — то пускай. Армитаж чувствовал себя как рыба в воде.  
  
В этом году у него было всего две проблемы. Во-первых — и неудивительно — гриффиндорцы. Одна штука, одиннадцати лет. Очередная магглорожденная горлопанка, считающая, что этот замок придумали исключительно для нее. Она шныряла ночами по подземельям — как еще шею себе не сломала. Она завоевала расположение всех учителей — ее  _просто любили_ , и одна эта фраза была, словно пощечина хорошему вкусу. И да, разумеется, она, первогодка, впервые сев на метлу, начала выписывать такие виражи, что попала в команду по квиддичу. А как же. Сам Армитаж, боявшийся высоты до дрожи, никогда не горел желанием носиться по полю в ливень и в град — но настолько предвзятыми на его памяти преподаватели не были никогда.  
  
Вторая проблема тоже была связана с квиддичем и звалась Беном Соло. Новоиспеченный капитан команды Пуффендуя. До этого года он привлекал внимание Армитажа только агрессивной игрой и привычкой громко поорать на сокомандников при проигрыше. Тряс патлатой черной головой и кричал ломким голосом, перескакивая с альта на баритон и обратно.  
  
Как его вообще назначили капитаном? Он немедленно выпер из команды половину игроков — с огромным скандалом. Взял на их места каких-то других, всех как на подбор хмурых и неразговорчивых. А еще пуффендуйцы.  
  
И вот теперь они начали выигрывать одну игру за другой. Их тактика выглядела грубой и простой, но включала столько обманных ходов и мелких деталей, что Армитаж впервые начал ходить на матчи. Это было, пожалуй, красиво: Соло летал над стадионом, словно метеор, и нагло ухмылялся, слушая крики — не только пуффендуйцев, но и других.  
  
— Рен! Рен! Рен!  
  
Такой он выбрал себе спортивный псевдоним.  _Кайло Рен_. Собирался заняться квиддичем профессионально — кажется, только затем, чтобы против воли матери не идти в политику. Идиот.  
  
И эти их постоянные победы чрезвычайно поднимали Пуффендую моральный дух. Слишком уж сильно. Число их очков росло чуть ли не в геометрической прогрессии, а это Армитажу было совсем не нужно. Он пока не придумал, как вывести Соло из игры, но собирался этим заняться. Например...  
  
Ужины у профессора Трауна могли стать ему в этом подспорьем. Тот появился в школе недавно и занял место профессора трансфигурации. Армитаж не мог жаловаться: его любимый предмет Траун вел блестяще. И его ценил по достоинству, не ставя цели отличать от других по цвету галстука. Возможно, потому, что сам обладал кожей приятного голубого оттенка. Никто не спрашивал, конечно, но ходил слух, что он вампир.  
  
Слабостью Трауна было коллекционирование. Он собрал вокруг себя небольшой клуб: лучших из лучших, самых достойных учеников Хогвартса. И не только. Иногда Армитаж его выбора не понимал, но тот всегда мистическим образом оказывался прав. Они коротали время за беседами об искусстве и новых тенденциях в магии, устраивали танцевальные вечера. Армитаж специально для них выучился нескольким танцам, чтобы ни в коем случае не ударить в грязь лицом. Траун, помнится, похвалил его осанку, но мягко заметил, что ему не хватает естественности движений. Как  _Бену_.  
  
Армитаж не помнил, побледнел он тогда или покраснел. Наверное, пошел пятнами.  
  
Бена Соло Траун приглашал тоже, да. Нахального и самодовольного — было странно даже, что он попал на Пуффендуй. Он приходил, неловко смеялся над шутками, которых не понимал, и в основном поглядывал на остальных украдкой, на секунду отрывая взгляд от тарелки. Более нелепой разведки Армитаж в жизни не видывал.  
  
Пока он размышлял о том, как именно лучше деморализовать Соло, тот на одном из танцевальных вечеров подошел сам, предложил Армитажу огромную руку. Тот ее пожал: ладонь оказалась горячей.  
  
— Впечатляет, — выговорил Соло. Голос у него перестроился окончательно и звучал теперь низко и мягко.  
  
— Что именно? — скрывая раздражение, спросил Армитаж. Он ненавидел, когда пытались напустить туману там, где этого не требовалось.  
  
— Ты, — просто ответил Соло, пожав плечами.  
  
Армитаж на момент растерялся. Он привык подозревать колкости в любой брошенной вскользь фразе и теперь судорожно соображал, пытался ли Соло, сынок героев Второй Войны, высмеять его происхождение. Он исподлобья посмотрел в карие глаза — и выдохнул. Пожалуй, нет. Не пытался. Но тогда что?  
  
Соло, поймав его взгляд, еще раз дернул плечами.  
  
— Мне нравится, какой ты. Я так не умею.  
  
— И какой же я? — приподнял бровь Армитаж. — И откуда тебе вообще это знать.  
  
Тот кривовато улыбнулся.  
  
— Я наблюдаю за людьми. За интересными людьми. Ты неплохо справляешься со всем этим: учеба, факультет, все эти переписки... Это ведь правда, ты переписываешься с кем-то из ученых?  
  
Нет. Нет, разумеется, это была утка. Пущенная им самим же год назад и успешно разошедшаяся по школе.  
  
— Да, это так, — с прохладной улыбкой ответил Армитаж.  
  
Соло довольно кивнул.  
  
— Я так и знал. Почему ты не на Когтевране?  
  
— Про... прошу прощения?  
  
Ни разу никто не усомнился в его принадлежности к Слизерину. Армитаж был идеальным слизеринцем. Он не видел себя ни на одном другом факультете — ни разу после Распределения.  
  
Соло сморщил нос.  
  
— А, неважно. Ты не пробовал квиддич?  
  
— Пробовал, — сухо подтвердил Армитаж. — Четырнадцать варваров на четыре мяча. Перешибленные носы, проломленные черепа и поощрение конкуренции между факультетами.  
  
Соло тихо рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Волосы рассыпались по плечам, на крепкой шее ходил туда-сюда кадык.  
  
Армитаж не видел в своих словах ничего смешного.  
  
— Тебе бы понравилось, если бы ты распробовал, — произнес Соло, отсмеявшись. — Игра для тех, кто привык добиваться своего любым путем.  
  
— Спорт настоящих мужчин? — с еле заметной ноткой сарказма спросил Армитаж. В родной гостиной, среди своих, за такое замечание можно было нажить себе врагов.  
  
Но Соло только хмыкнул.  
  
— Может, и так... Ты вообще метлы не любишь или как?  
  
— Вообще. Не разбираюсь в моделях и не понимаю достоинств, — Армитаж отпил шампанского из бокала.  
  
— Полет, — просто ответил Соло. — Я бы мог тебе показать как-нибудь.  
  
— Кайло Рен ищет друзей?  
  
У Соло нервно дернулся уголок губ.  
  
— Ну. Я же пуффендуец. Мне положено иметь друзей, разве нет? — Армитаж не знал точно, как, но уловил в его голосе угрозу. Через несколько таких неосторожных реплик могла начаться буря.  
  
— И что ты хочешь взамен?  
  
Он посмотрел на Армитажа, как на идиота. Это было неприятно.  
  
— Ничего. Просто полет на метлах. Или в Хогсмид могли бы вместе сходить. Там всегда такая толпа народу, что одному не пропихнуться. Домашку еще многие делают вместе, так веселее.  
  
Кажется, Соло его не понимал. Или он не понимал Соло. В любом случае, разговор получался странным, и с ним надо было заканчивать.  
  
— Как-нибудь, конечно, — вежливо улыбнулся Армитаж.  
  
Соло приоткрыл на секунду рот, но тут же стиснул зубы и отошел, резко ему кивнув. Армитаж почувствовал легкий укол совести. Он проводил Соло долгим взглядом и сделал еще один глоток из бокала. До конца вечера он то и дело мысленно натыкался на упрямо сжатые губы, шарящий чуть поверх головы теплый взгляд и эту неловкую попытку завязать тесное знакомство. Просчитывал плюсы и минусы. Выискивал болевые точки. Он делал так, как привык. Так, как предписывали годы успешной практики.  
  
Сам же Соло, вероятно, счел его слова за однозначный отказ и теперь будто прятался, скрываясь в тенях так искусно, что было сложно отличить его от стены. Армитаж задумчиво наблюдал издалека.  
  
Соло был ему не нужен. Он не мог поменять мнение влиятельных родителей, не был любимчиком учителей. Да и вообще, видимо, ни у кого не ходил в любимцах, кроме, может, Трауна. Ему нечего было дать Армитажу, и все разумное в нем спокойно приняло эти факты.  
  
В конце вечера, когда пришло время расходиться, он случайно подслушал любопытный разговор. Смешной и нелепый, если точнее. Кажется, Соло пытался отвертеться от следующей встречи клуба. Плохо лгал что-то об изматывающих тренировках и приближающихся экзаменах. Траун выслушивал его с обыкновенным холодным вниманием.  
  
— Очень жаль. Очень жаль, мистер Соло. Полагаю, как только все уладится...  
  
— Разумеется, профессор, — пробормотал тот. Стало слышно удаляющиеся шаги.  
  
— Ваши друзья будут скучать по вас, — добавил Траун ему в спину.  
  
Армитаж цокнул языком и хотел было выйти из-за своего угла, но остановил себя. Это было лишним. Он выждал полминуты и подошел к профессору сам — широкая спина Соло все еще маячила в конце коридора. Это почему-то подняло внутри волну раздражения. Стряхнуть это чувство оказалось непросто. Профессор Траун еле заметно улыбнулся, но вежливо смолчал.  
  
На следующий день в библиотеке Армитаж быстрым шагом подошел к пустому столу Соло и кинул рядом с ним свою сумку. Со всей возможной грацией упал на стул и зарылся в пергаменты. Голову он старался не поднимать. Внутри гулко билось сердце.  
  
Соло ничего не сказал ему. Сначала минут пять пялился на него в открытую, потом просто вернулся к своему эссе. И через полчаса снова вытянул длинные ноги, задев щиколотки Армитажа под столом. Пришлось подвинуться.  
  
— Ужин? — спросил он, когда они вышли из библиотеки.  
  
Армитаж, помедлив, кивнул и всю дорогу вниз думал, за чей стол им нужно будет садиться. Точно не за пуффендуйский. Его бы съели заживо.  
  
В Большом зале Соло безропотно пошел следом за ним. Кое-кто за другими столами ожидаемо зашептался. Кое-кто из однокурсников ожидаемо отодвинулся.  
  
Армитаж передал Соло блюдо куриных окорочков. Тот распрямил плечи и криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Встретимся завтра? — спросил он, когда пришло время возвращаться в гостиные.  
  
— У меня доклад по астрономии.  
  
— О...  
  
— Мерзнуть ночью на крыше — и ради чего? — Армитаж фыркнул.  
  
Соло провел ладонью по затылку.  
  
— Я могу захватить одеяла и...  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ну хорошо. Тогда до завтра, — Соло, помявшись, снова протянул ладонь, и Армитаж пожал ее.  
  
Это было глупо и, вероятнее всего, абсолютно бесполезно.  
  
Когда три месяца спустя Кайло клялся, что отыщет и уничтожит каждую несчастную газетенку в школе, пусть ей и выстилают совиный насест, Армитаж молча сидел на кровати. Он давно понял, что лучше было не отвлекать Кайло, если тому хотелось бесноваться в свое удовольствие. Спальня старосты для этого подходила идеально. Да и повод имелся.  
  
— Почему нельзя просто оставить ее в покое? — прорычал Кайло, с размаху сев рядом. — Всех нас оставить. И как вообще... Я?..  
  
Армитаж еще раз бросил взгляд на громкий заголовок. Ну надо же, целый Лорд Вейдер. Впрочем, что-то такое в Кайло было...  
  
Он поморщился и оборвал сам себя. Эта дурацкая система оценок, предлагавшая мерить всех по одним лекалам и сравнивать все и вся, до сих пор не до конца выветрилась из головы. Кайло был как Кайло. Не как мать, отец, пуффендуйцы, другие капитаны команд или Вейдер.  
  
Даже хорошо, что никто вокруг этого не знал. В конце концов, родителей Кайло считали героями. А от хороших мальчиков, дружелюбных трудяг с Пуффендуя, ждали только хорошего. Знакомого и приятного. Святая предвзятость.  
  
Армитаж положил руку Кайло на плечо и сжал пальцы. Тот все еще прятал лицо в ладонях. Нужно было его приободрить. Даже, наверное, наставить по-дружески.  
  
И если кто-то после скажет, что Бен Соло попал под пагубное влияние сына Брендола Хакса, пусть.


End file.
